Mi Niño
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: posible Spoiler... viajando por el valle de Godric, junto a Ron y Hermione, Harry encontró un gran recuerdo de sus padres...


**... es difícil hallar algo que nos haga recordar el pasado con tanta intensidad... ojalá les guste y dejen reviews**

**Mi niño**

… ya empezaba a despuntar el alba cuando un trío de jóvenes llegaron a las afueras del Valle de Godric. Los tres tenían rastros de sueño en la cara pero ninguno parecía dispuesto a decir que estaba cansado, se encaminaron hacia una casa que parecía abandonada, donde todo estaba destruido, como siguiendo una corazonada Harry cruzó la puerta o lo que quedaba de ella

- ¿crees que sea aquí?- pregunto Ron mirando con aprensión

- si estoy seguro- confirmo el ojiverde acercándose a un montón de polvo

Los dos comenzaron a inspeccionar un poco lo que había sido la sala para ver si hallaban algo de valor afectivo para Harry hasta que la cabeza de Hermione asomo por una puerta llamando a ambos

- Harry creo que te interesaría ver esto- dijo señalando unas cajas

Él se acerco y empezó a esparcir el contenido que en su mayoría parecían cartas por el piso, hasta que dio con algo

- son fotos- comentó Ron por encima de su hombro

- si, cuando estudiaron en Hogwarts

- vaya, tu madre si que era guapa- volvió a decir el pelirrojo ignorando la mirada que le dirigió Hermione- con razón a tu padre le gusto- miro a su amigo comprendiendo que quizá hablar así de ellos le resultaría ofensivo- lo siento

- era muy bella- repitió Harry con la voz ahogada de la emoción

- Harry mira esto- terció de pronto la joven apuntando hacia un rollo de pergamino- tiene tu nombre escrito

El ojiverde tomo ese rollo y lo abrió con curiosidad, a medida que sus ojos recorrían el pergamino se veía que contenía las ganas de llorar hasta que sintió la mano de su amiga en el hombro y salió del ensimismamiento en el que había entrado

- es, como una especie, de diario- les dijo quedamente

- entiendo- murmuró ella- quizá… uhm, quizá deberías leerlo a solas, vámonos Ronald- añadió y salió con el pelirrojo del cuarto

Ambos chicos volvieron a la sala y se sentaron en el piso, sin decir nada, controlando el reloj, Ron haciendo figuras en el polvo y Hermione paseando la mirada por el techo durante por lo menos tres cuartos de hora, sin querer interrumpir este reencuentro de Harry con su pasado. Un ruido de pasos los hizo volverse justo para ver a Harry apretando con fuerza el pergamino y enjugando su llanto con el dorso de la otra mano. Los dos se acercaron a él con cara de preocupación y él lo único que pudo hacer fue tenderle el rollo a Hermione incitándola a que lo leyera en voz alta, la joven lo miro unos segundos y luego bajó la vista al papel para comenzar a leer.

"_Esta fría noche de diciembre se ha alegrado sobremanera con la maravillosa noticia que Lily me ha dado¡vamos a ser padres!... desde que me lo dijo no he podido concebir tanta felicidad, pero aún hay una nube gris que opaca esta dicha, Voldemort no parece dispuesto a desistir de sus malignos objetivos y temo, temo por Lily y por este pequeño ser que viene en camino… ahora ella duerme, parece un ángel, nada parece perturbar su sueño y eso es lo que quiero, que nada la moleste; tal vez debería hacerle caso a Dumbledore y escondernos con ayuda de ese encantamiento. Han pasado un par de semanas y ya ha habido nuevos desaparecidos, todos estamos muy preocupados, me temo que tenemos a un traidor entre nosotros pero no se quien pueda ser, también Dumbledore lo piensa aunque no ha comentado nada abiertamente; el ejército que Voldemort planea utilizar en contra nuestra va aumentando y es que no muchos magos quieren aliarse con gigantes, Remus ha tenido mala suerte con los hombres lobo."_

- ya desde entonces tenían problemas ¿no?- interrumpió Ron y Harry asintió dejando que su amiga tomara aire unos segundos antes de continuar

"_Febrero: mas muerte y mas desapariciones de aliados o conocidos nuestros, es una situación angustiante, aunque también los aurores han logrado meter a Azkaban a varios mortífagos, por desgracia no son los mas peligrosos y a los que más debemos temer. Los aurores también buscan gigantes pero no tienen mucha suerte, además lo que quieren es matarlos y siento que eso no le hace mucha gracia a Dumbledore. Hasta ahora no hemos podido hacer nada contra Voldemort. Marzo: nada todo sigue casi igual, bueno mi entusiasmo hacia la llegada de mi bebé no cambia más bien crece, aunque hace unos días he notado a Dumbledore muy pensativo, mira a Lily y a Alice con creciente afán, no lo se, pienso que hay algo en los embarazos de ambas que se relaciona con su estado de ánimo, aunque no nos los quiere decir o quizá hay algo más… he sabido que se citó con la tataranieta de una famosa vidente y creo que es desde entonces que ha cambiado"_

- la profecía- interrumpió Harry sin advertirlo, sus amigos solo lo miraron- lo siento, continúa por favor- añadió mirando a Hermione

"_Abril: mi entusiasmo y mi cariño por el bebé sigue en aumento y se que Lily también esta feliz, pero solo en eso se basa nuestra felicidad, seguimos teniendo los mismos problemas con los mismos mortífagos…"_

- uhm… aquí se interrumpe el relato

- si lo se, trate de buscar el pergamino faltante pero creo que desapareció, de cualquier forma si deseas seguir

"_Julio (30 casi 31), estoy prácticamente emborronando las letras de la emoción, Lily esta a punto de dar a luz, oh no puedo creerlo, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, esperamos que el bebé nazca en la madrugada, pero yo he tenido que conservarlo en algo mas duradero que mi memoria aunque se que mientras viva no lo olvidaré… (mas tarde)… ya todo ha pasado es la una de la mañana del 31 de julio y ahora Lily duerme, pobre esta cansada, entiendo que ha sido algo agotador y yo no he podido dejar de ver a mi pequeño hijo, no puedo creer que ya este aquí, es tan pequeño, tan frágil, se que nos necesitara a su madre y a mí y yo estoy dispuesto a lo que sea por él; su nombre será Harry, Harry James Potter, me gusta como suena, a Lily también, ella lo pensó… también Harry duerme, solo lo he visto despierto una vez y ya llevo grabados los gestos de su carita en mi mente. Sirius y Remus vendrán por la mañana a conocerlo, y hoy también ha nacido el hijo de Frank y Alice, espero que podamos conocerlo en unos días… (5 de agosto) ha parecido una gran reunión, conocimos al pequeño Neville y ellos han conocido a Harry, Sirius dice que Harry se parece mucho a mí y espera que haya heredado mi carácter, sinceramente yo también lo espero, aunque no creo que eso a Lily le haga mucha gracia; pero fue Remus el primero en mencionar que Harry heredo los ojos de Lily, también yo me di cuenta pero cuando se lo comente a ella, creo que no le dio esa impresión, ahora que no soy el único ha tenido que aceptar que nuestro hijo heredo sus ojos, verdes como un par de refulgentes esmeraldas… ay Harry tengo tantas ganas de verte crecer, quisiera verte dar tus primeros pasos, decir tus primeras palabras, verte recibir tu carta para ingresar a Hogwarts, me encantaría saberte perteneciente a Gryffindor, miembro del equipo de Quidditch, me gustaría conocer a esa chica especial con la que vayas a compartir tu vida… son tantas cosas, espero vivir para poder ver todo eso, aunque ahora estás demasiado pequeño y Voldemort esta al acecho…"_

- es todo- dijo Harry con la voz llena de emoción al agarrar el pergamino de manos de Hermione

- cielos, es… no me lo imaginaba amigo- dijo Ron, mirando al ojiverde

- ellos te amaban, siguen amándote desde donde quiera que estén- repuso la joven con firmeza aunque su voz temblaba un poco

- no sabes todo lo que sentí cuando lo leí, siento que es mi deber vencer a Voldemort, vencerlo y si es necesario morir en el intento- replicó Harry sintiendo una lágrima correr por su mejilla

Agacho un poco la mirada tratando de evitar que sus amigos lo vieran llorar, Ron miro hacia otro lado para no incomodarlo, pero Hermione se acerco a él y lo abrazo con fuerza y con mucha ternura, como si fuera su hermano; sentir el calor que le brindaba la chica logro que Harry pudiera llorar sin sentirse ridículo, cuando se separaron, Hermione le dedico una dulce sonrisa y deposito un beso muy cerca de los labios de Harry quien se quedo como conmocionado.

- estamos contigo para apoyarte y no te dejaremos solo- comenzó Hermione

- nunca te dejaríamos solo, te ayudaremos en lo que sea necesario amigo- concluyó Ron dándole una palmada de apoyo en la espalda

- gracias, chicos, gracias

Salieron del que fuera hogar de Harry y emprendieron la búsqueda de los Horcruxes, búsqueda que culminaría hasta que los destruyeran todos y luego enfrentaran a Voldemort…

FIN

... ¿que puedo decir, no tenía nada que hacer cuando se me ocurrió escribirlo... y luego tomo más forma de la que habría pensado

♠Tania♠


End file.
